


Misuse of a Teenage Life

by Artistvsworld



Series: Misadventures of Desendants [1]
Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistvsworld/pseuds/Artistvsworld
Summary: On the Isle of the Lost, there are no first born children. All of them were taken by the order of King Adam to be raised in Auradon. Well, almost all. Carlos was left behind, and his life on the island has left him in the unmerciful hands of Cruella, leaving him mute and afraid. Mal was also left behind, with a fiery passion, burning rage, and almost no social skills. Mal and Evie will have their story told, but for now, Jay and Carlos begin their journey.





	Misuse of a Teenage Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is the first story I've posted on ao3, but not the first one I've written. I'll be updating as I get chapters done, which with school and writing several other stories will be long periods of time between chapters. This story was inspired by a tumbler prompt, as well as another work on ao3 named Detours. A great story and I'd recommend reading it. Anyways, read on and enjoy this lovely and messed up world I've written!

Carlos enjoyed the feeling of the wind. Tonight it was storming, and Carlos wanted to feel the rain and wind on his skin. He closes his eyes and sits calmly on the roof of an old, decrepit warehouse.

  
_Why can't everything feel as good as this?_

Carlos sighs, gathering himself back to reality as he jumps off the roof. It was time for him to go back home. Back to Cruella.

Slowly, he makes his way through the city and market. He stops by the back of the bakery and grabs a big bag of stale, slightly molded bread. It was a waste to leave it there. No sense in wasting perfectly good food. Making the mental note to hide the bag in his secret food stash outside, he treks forward to his supposed home.  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
As soon as he walks in, Cruella uses the back of her hand to deliver a tooth breaking smack across Carlos' cheek, causing the affected skin to turn an angry red with the small imprints of Cruella's rings already beginning to bruise.

"Where the hell have you been you useless brat!?"

_She already knows I won't speak, so why is she bothering to ask?_

The woman shakes her head dismissively. "Nevermind that. You better get your no good ass to the room before they leave." She gestures to the open bedroom door and Carlos can see the man sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands together in an impatient manner.

"Then again you find it better when they smack you around huh?," She cackles, slowly lowering herself into her animal skin covered chair.  
_No I don't like it, but it's not like I'll ever say that. If I were to make any noise, (whether that be of pleasure or otherwise) you and this man would both make my life even more of a living hell than it already is._

Carlos had no choice in this, so he hesitantly stepped into the room. The man stood and closed the door. As Carlos looked out into the living room, he could see the woman who should be protecting him laughing to herself and mumbling.

 _Please let it be quick. Please let it be quick. Please let it be quick._  
The man smirked and began removing his leather belt. Apparently, slow and painful was the route they would be taking. The last thing Carlos could think about coherently was where he had last put the first aid kit.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
The sun comes up too soon. Not to mention it was annoying the have the bright light shine into his personal space. Carlos slowly rolls off his mattress and pulls his clothing on. Only as he begins to walk out the door into the outside world does he notice the envelope on the kitchen counter.  
He grabs the envelope and carefully opens it to read the letter that's enclosed within the paper barrier.  
Carlos nearly drops the paper as he reads.  
Why does the King want to see me?  
After reading, he stuffs the letter inside his jacket and opens the door. He knew exactly where he was going now. If he was going to make a decision, he would need some help.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
Carlos couldn't tell who was more surprised when the door opened: him or the Evil Queen. He hands the letter off to the woman and steps inside, being sure to avoid her touching him in even the smallest capacity. She closed the door and began reading, and as she read Carlos made sure to stay standing. No need to cause problems right now.

After reading, she looks up with wide eyes. "Carlos... you have to do this."  
_Why does she care what I do and don't do?_  
Even with his thoughts rolling around in his head, Carlos has no intention of voicing his own opinions, so he settles with a shrug of response.  
"If you go, you'll have so much more in Auradon than here... There are opportunities you'll have there that aren't available here on the island. Even with losing Evie... the one thing that makes it bearable is the fact that... she has a good life in Auradon." She looks at Carlos with those pleading, glossy eyes, and Carlos can't help but to agree. Anything would be better than here with Cruella.

“Please. I want you to get away, to be safe.”  
_Ok. I'll go._  
He nods slowly, twisting the sleeve of his jacket. The Evil Queen smiled in a way that would lead one to believe she had never committed a crime a day in her life; it was a sweet, gentle, almost loving smile. She handed the letter back to Carlos and spoke.  
“Looks like you have some packing to do.”  
  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
Carlos had finished packing days before he was set to leave for Auradon, and much to his surprise, nothing had happened in those next passing days. His chores were done, Cruella didn't yell at or hit him, and he even got a reprieve from his… less than savory of forced activities.

As he grabbed the small trash bag containing his entire life, he almost found himself wanting not to go. Carlos was leaving his home, his island, for something he wasn't sure he even wanted it that he could handle. Looking out into the living room, noticing his sleeping mother in her chair, he shook his head and clung to his “luggage”.  
_I have to leave. There's no other option._

Slowly, he crept through the living room and to the front door. Carlos slowly turned the doorknob, and once the door opened… he fled.  
  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
Jay sighed. This was ridiculous. He loved Evie, really he did, but her offering him up for something he wasn't sure he even wanted was…. Well that was Evie for you.  
He looked at Evie, who was currently bouncing in her seat from excitement.  
Typical Evie. Jay stared out the window of the the hospital, then he turned to Evie.  
“E, how come we couldn't go in the car with Fairy Godmother and Anita?” Now that his question was out, he almost felt stupid for asking. Of course they couldn't go. The Isle of the Lost was filled with criminals.  
“Well, aside from the obvious, I honestly don't know. They were going to send us with Fairy Godmother instead of Anita, but my dad decided that it would be a good idea to send Anita. Maybe he decided that would probably make it easier for Cruella’s kid. Maybe they've at least seen her in pictures or something.” Jay had never thought of it like that.

Jay couldn't stand sitting for so long. Hours of pent up energy were just aching to be let loose. That was until he heard a car pull up outside.

“You ready for this E?” Jay stood, and Evie followed suit, walking out the doors beside Jay.


End file.
